Шаблон:Нет полных библиографических описаний/П
Список статей, с перечнями их сносок, в которых указаны некорректные викиссылки. Элементы списка автоподставляются в перечисленных статьях в шаблон . (Это служебная таблица даных для подстановок, поэтому с этой страницы ссылки на сноски не работают.) Список обновляется ботом. * Павелич, Анте: Dizdar, 1997, Fischer, 2007, Matković, 2002, Pavlowitch, 2008, Tomasevich, 2001 * Павловская, Эмилия Карловна: Сартакова, 208 * Павловский, Феофан Венедиктович: Пружанский, 2000 * Павский, Герасим Петрович: Прот. Базаров И. И., Воспоминания, Русская старина, №5, 1901 * Пай (денежная единица): СН, 1993 * Пайл, Эрни: Miller, 1946, Miller, 1950, Tobin, 2000 * Пак, Андрей Инсунович: Ли В., 2014 * Пакетбот: Соркин, 1977 * Пако де Лусия: Custodio, 2005, Pohren, 1992 * Палаван: Jocano 1975, Scott 1984, Zaide 1999 * Палатальный носовой согласный: Carbonell & Llisterri (1992, Cruz-Ferreira (1995, Fougeron & Smith (1993, Gussenhoven (1992, Jassem (2003, Okada (1991 * Палеодиктион: Микулаш, Дронов, Diving deep for a living fossil, Rona, Seilacher * Палеологи: Dizionario Biografico degli Italiani 2000. * Палестина: Bregman 2002, Liebreich 2005 * Палестина Салютарис: Isaac, 1990, Kazhdan, 1991 * Палестина в составе Османской империи: Herzl 1946, Kornberg 1993, Romano 2003 * Палестинский терроризм: Жаринов, 1999 * Палистин: Gunter 2012, Hawkins II, 2011 * Палицын, Иван Осипович: Музыкальная энциклопедия, Театральная энциклопедия * Палмер, Натаниэль: Randolph, 1922 * Паломничество на остров Киферу: Антуан Ватто. Старинные тексты, 1971 * Пальчатокоренник Руссова: Власова, 1987 * Памятник Христофору Колумбу (Буэнос-Айрес): Elisa Casella de Calderón, 1994, María del Cármen Magaz, 2007 * Памятники Актобе: Paul Brummell, 2008 * Памятное (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Памятные монеты Молдавии: Cuhaj, 2013, Cuhaj XXI, 2013 * Пандосия (Бруттий): Ливий, 1989, Страбон, 1964 * Пандосия (Лукания): Плутарх, 1994, Страбон, 1964 * Пандосия (Эпир): Демосфен, 1994, Страбон, 1964, Wiseman, Zachos * Панино (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Панк-рок: О'Хара, Крейг, 2003, Blush, 2001, Leblanc, 1999, Sabin, 1999, Weinstein, 2000 * Панчамрита: Apte, Apte 1965 * Панченко, Константин Павлович: Сайт «Герои Страны» * Папоротник и огонь: История Югославского кино, Мировое кино. История искусства экрана * Параграф 175: Кон, 2003, Stümle, 1989 * Парадигма программирования: Роганов, 2001 * Парадокс Гиббса: Базаров,2010, Базаров, 1979, Глаголев, 2007, Краткая химическая энциклопедия, т. 2, 1963, стб. 591—592, Ландау, т. 5, ч. 1, 2002, Ландау Л. Д., Лифшиц Е. М., Статистическая физика. Часть 1, 2002, Пригожин, 1966, Waals. T. 2, 1912 * Парадокс ценности: Менгер, 2005 * Паразитизм: Терехин, 1981 * Паракимомен: Guilland, 1967 * Параллельно-последовательный граф: Корниенко, 1984, Свами, Тхуласираман, 1984, Bodlaender, 1998, Brandstädt, Le, Spinrad, 1999, Duffin, 1965 * Параметрический полиморфизм: Душкин - Экзистенциальные типы, Мински в переводе ДМК, Пирс - Типы в языках программирования, Appel - A Critique of Standard ML, Appel - Critique of SML, Blume - Exception Handlers, Blume - Extensible Programming with First-Class Cases, Blume - Row polymorphism at work, Cardelli - A semantics of multiple inheritance, Cardelli - Basic Polymorphic Typechecking, Cardelli - On Understanding Types, Cardelli - Typeful programming, Garrigue, Remy - Semi-Explicit First-Class Polymorphism for ML, Garrigue - Polymorphic Variants, Gaster, Jones - Polymorphic Extensible Records and Variants, Gaster - Ph.D. Thesis, Gifford, Lucassen - Effect systems, Girard - Extension of Type Theory, Girard - Higher-order calculus, Harper, Lillibridge - Type-Theoretic Higher-Order Modules, Harper, Mitchell - Type Structure of SML, Harper, Pierce - A record calculus based on symmetric concatenation, 1991, Harper - Intro to SML, Harper - Practical Foundations for Programming Languages, Hindley - Principal Type Scheme, Leijen - First-class Labels, Lucassen, Gifford - Effect Polymorphism, ML2000, Mark Jones - Theory of Qualified Types, Milner - Theory of Type Polymorphism, Milner et al - LCF, Mitchell - Concepts in Programming Languages, Ohori, Ohori - Compilation Method for Polymorphic Records, Ohori - Polymorphic Record Calculus, Paulson - ML for the Working Programmer, Remy, Remy, Vouillon - Objective ML, Remy - ML with abstract and record types, Remy - Subtypes and row variables, Remy - Type inference for records, Reynolds - Theories of programming languages, Reynolds - Theory of Type Structure, Rossberg - 1ML, Rossberg - 1ML with Effects, Rossberg - 1ML with effects, Sulzmann - Designing Record Systems, Talpin, Jouvelot - Polymorphic type, region and effect inference, Wand - Type inference for record concatenation and multiple inheritance, 1991, Wand - type inference for objects, Weeks - Whole-Program Compilation in MLton, Wells - Type Checking Lambda-II is Undecidable, Wonseok Chae - Ph.D. Thesis * Парамонов, Иван Васильевич: Парамонов, 1980 * Парашурама: Жуковский, Копцева, 2005 * Паргелий: Зверева, ice-halo, Паргелии, ice-halo, Паргелический круг * Парижская Полиглотта: The Hebrew Bible, 2008 * Парижская архитектура Прекрасной эпохи: Fierro, 1996, Lahor, 2007, Marchand, 1993, Plum, 2014, Renault, 2006, Sarmant, 2012 * Парижский пленум ЦК РСДРП: Р.Сервис «Ленин. Биография» * Паркс, Ларри: Garrett * Парламентские выборы 1964 года в Мали: D.Nohlen, 1999 * Парламентские выборы в Испании (1931): Payne, 1993 * Парламентские выборы в Эстонии (1940): Зубкова, 2008, Taagepera, 1993 * Пармская обитель (фильм): Брагинский А. * Пароход: МЭС т.2, 1993, МЭС т. 3, 1994 * Партия бирманской социалистической программы: Политические партии, 1981 * Партия прогресса Того: Политические партии современной Африки, 1984 * Партон, Долли: Whitburn 2005 * Пархоменко (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Парыкинская волость: Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Пасечное (Симферопольский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Пассаж Солодовникова: Нащокина (2), 2005 * Пассив (бухгалтерия): Дамодаран, Асват, 2011 * Пассивное курение: Surgeon General 2006 * Пастафарианство: Barker, 2014 * Пастбищное: Гржибовская, 1999 * Пастернак, Борис Леонидович: Кузьменко, 7 апреля 2014 * Пасхалия: Еврейская энциклопедия * Пасхальное восстание: O'Donnel * Патнейская конференция: German, Rees * Паттерн (технический анализ): Тернер, Тони, 2013 * Пафлагония (фема): Kazhdan 1991, McGeer, Nesbitt & Oikonomides 2001, Oikonomides 1972, Pertusi 1952, Treadgold 1995 * Пахари (село): Гржибовская, 1999 * Паша-Салын: Гржибовская, 1999 * Пегас (штурмовик): airwar.ru * Педагогическая психология: Латышина, 2005 * Педагогические технологии: Громыко Г.О., Ино странная речь. Само учитель. 2004, Олешков М.Ю., Педагогическая технология: проблема классификации и реализации, 2005, Селевко Г.К., Современные образовательные технологии, 1998 * Педерастия: None, None * Педосфера: Ярилов, А. А., 1904-1905 * Пеканбару: Preferensi Penghuni Perumahan, 2011 * Пектины: Радиационный мониторинг жителей и их продуктов питания в Чернобыльской зоне Беларуси, 2002 * Пеле (мифология): Craig, 2004 * Пелий (Хаония): Boardman & Hammond 1982, Encyclopædia Britannica ("Epirus") 2013, Hammond 1998, Lewis & Boardman 1994, Wilkes 1995 * Пелопоннес (фема): Kazhdan 1991, Magdalino 2002, Nesbitt & Oikonomides 1994, Pertusi 1952 * Пенджикентский район: Энциклопедияи советии тоҷик: Ноҳияи Панҷакент, 1984 * Пеночка-зарничка: Hoyo, 2006 * Пенсионная реформа: Роик, Валентин, 2014 * Пенсионная реформа в России (2002): Роик, Валентин, 2014 * Пенсионная реформа в России (2013—2015): Роик, Валентин, 2014 * Пенсионное страхование: Роик, Валентин, 2012 * Пенсия: Роик, Валентин, 2012, Роик, Валентин, 2014 * Пентод: De Vries et al, 2005, Kацнельсон и Ларионов, 1968 * Первая Митридатова война: Аппиан, Бикерман, 1985, Наумов, 2010, Плутарх, Сапрыкин, 1995 * Первая Филиппинская республика: Guevara 1972, Halstead 1898, Kalaw 1927, Linn 2000a, Linn 2000b, Titherington 1900 * Первобытно-общинный строй: Илюшечкин, 1996 * Первое чтение Прокламации об освобождении президента Линкольна: Holzer, Boritt & Neely, 1984 * Первороссияне: Багров, Бутовский * Первый оригенистский спор: Bochet, 1905, Brochet, 1906, Ramelli * Первый раздел Армении: Lenski, 2002 * Переворот 1962 года в Бирме: Известия. Военный переворот, 3 марта 1962 года, Известия. Дружба, сотрудничество, 9 марта 1962 года, Известия. События в Бирме, 4 марта 1962 года, Листопадов Н.А. Вопросы истории, 1997 год № 11, Листопадов Н. А. Вопросы истории, 1997 год № 11, Мадасами Атхимулам, 1999 * Переговоры: Гэвин Кеннеди, 201 * Переднеязычный носовой согласный: Carbonell & Llisterri (1992, Gussenhoven (1992, Keane (2004, Martínez-Celdrán et al (2003, Okada (1991, Rogers & d'Arcangeli (2004, Shosted & Chikovani (2006 * Перелесье (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Переломный момент (книга): Гладуэлл, Малкольм, 2012 * Переменная типа: Cardelli, Wegner - On Understanding Types, ML2000 * Переохлаждённая жидкость: Debenedetti & Stanley 2003 * Перес Хименес, Маркос: Известия. Вор из Каракаса., 15 августа 1963 года, Известия. Выдача отстрочена., 15 августа 1963 года, Известия. Президент-казнокрад., 18 августа 1963 года, Кто есть кто..., 1990 * Пересмешниковые: Пятиязычный словарь названий животных. Птицы, 1994, Фауна мира. Птицы. Справочник, 1991 * Перестановочные операторы: Войцеховский М. И. Перестановочные операторы, Гантмахер Ф. В. Теория матриц, 1968, Гантмахер Ф. Р. Теория матриц, 1968 * Перестановочный шифр: Риксон, Фред Б., 2011 * Переулок Гривцова: ИТМО: Годы и люди, 2011 * Переулок Спорта: Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005 * Переулок Цветоводов: Рабинович Р. И., Низамутдинова Т. М., 1988, Худякова М. Ф., 2003 * Переход через Красное море (фреска): Blumenthal, p.15, Davies, p.59 * Перово (муниципальный округ): История московских районов, 2008 * Перово (район Москвы): История московских районов, 2007, Район Перово, 2009 * Пертинакс: Соломатин, 1992 * Перхурово (Шатурский район): Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Пески (Нижнегорский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Песнь немцев: Propyläen, 1991, Siedler, 2004 * Пессоа, Фернандо: Клочковский Г., 2015, Письмо к Адолфу Казáйш Монтейру от 13 января 1935 года., Carta a Adolfo Casais Monteiro, 1986 * Пестеревский переулок: Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005, Рабинович Р. И., Низамутдинова Т. М., 1988, Худякова М. Ф., 2003 * Песценний Нигер: Meckler, 2008 * Песчанка (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Песчанка (птица): Козлова, 1961, Рябицев, 1961, Степанян, 2003, Johnsgard, 1981 * Песчаное (Крым): Города и села Украины, 2009 * Петер (фильм): Пиотровский А. И., стр. 265, Пиотровский А. И., стр. 476 * Петергофская гранильная фабрика: Архив В. Скурлова, 2010 * Петиция 70000 иероглифов: Bergère, 1987, Mehra, 2004, Yeshi, 2009, van Grasdorff, 1998, van Grasdorff, 2006 * Петиция о праве: Boynton, 1964, Capua, 1977, Guy, 1982, Hostettler, 1997, Kishlansky, 1999, White, 1979 * Петлюк, Екатерина Алексеевна: Муратов, 1980 * Петрищев, Василий Петрович: Вохмянин, Парамонов, Подопригора, 2013 * Петров, Георгий Петрович: Опатович Стефан, ИСС-IV-1875 * Петров день: Гура, 1997 * Петровка, 38 (роман): ЖЗЛ * Петровка (Кировский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Петровская волость (Егорьевский уезд): Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Петровско-Разумовское (Москва): Чаянов, 2008 * Петрозаводский государственный университет: Бочкова, 2004, Каган и Перель, 1953-57, Кипнис, Харебова, Из опыта каталогизации книжных памятников Республики Карелия, 2014, Петрозаводскому государственному университету 50 лет, 1990 * Петропавловский собор: Боголюбов, 1983, Титов, 2003 * Петросян, Самвел Георгиевич: Саркисян В., 2008 * Печерникова, Тамара Павловна: Березенцев, 2009 * Пешково (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Пещера Мармс: Downey 2000, Fiedel 1992, Hicks 2004, Kirk 1970, Kirk 1978, LeWarne 2003 * Пиар, Клод: École Normale Supérieure d'EPS. Cercle d'étude gymnastique 1973, Chovaux 2002, Pierre-Alban Lebecq 2004 * Пиктограммы опасности СГС: Рекомендации ООН * Пикулева, Нина Васильевна: В гостях, 1988, Нева, 1985, №2 с.201-203, Трудные звуки, 2010 * Пикус, Елена Семёновна: Л.Гордеева, 2011 * Пилсудский, Юзеф: JR45, 1990 * Пиняев, Анатолий Фёдорович: Плешаков, 1996, Atkinson, 1988 * Пиппен, Скотти: Джанет Лоу, 2013 * Пирацетам: Машковский, 1999 * Пири, Роберт: Пири, 1972, Трешников, 1972 * Пирог волхвов: Франция. Лингвострановедческий словарь, 1997 * Пирогово (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Пирожок (поэзия): Дымарский, 2012, Сафонова, 2012, Соковнина, 2014, Щурина, 2014 * Писаревка (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Питательная среда: Бутенко Р. Г. Культура изолированных тканей и физиология морфогенеза растений. М.: Наука, 1964. 272 с., Смирнов А.М. Рост и метаболизм изолированных корней в стерильной культуре. М.: Наука, 1970. 455 с. * Питбайк: Casper и др, 2006 * Питтакис, Кирьякос: Mylonas 1957 * Пифагорова мозаика: Aguiló, Fiol, Fiol, 2000, Danzer, Grünbaum, Shephard, 1982 * Пифагорова тройка: Боро и др., 1985, Горин, 2008, Baragar, 2001, Carmichael, 959, Noam Elkies 1988, Koblitz 1993 * Пихно, Дмитрий Иванович: Бабков, дисс., 2008 * Пицен (область в Италии): Strabo 1st AD * Пичугин, Иван Михайлович: Галерея пермской нефти * Плавалагуна: Cain, 2006, Rogers, 2011 * Плавание на летних Олимпийских играх 1980 — комбинированная эстафета 4×100 метров (мужчины): Andrews, Forrest, Gordon, Howell * Плавни: эсбе * Плавни (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Пламенное: Гржибовская, 1999 * Плантар, Пьер: Buccholtzer, 2008 * Плантен, Христофор: Clair, 1969, Dunkelgrun, 2012 * Платонов, Георгий Фёдорович: Сайт «Герои Страны» * Плаун годичный: Губанов, 2002 * Плащ-палатка: Военная одежда русской армии, 1994 * Плиев, Руслан Султанович: Ф. Хашиева, 2012 * Плимутское сражение: Plant, 2013 * Плитвицкая Кровавая Пасха: David C. Isby, 2002 * Плитки Вана: Kari, 1996, Winfree, Liu, Wenzler, 1998 * Плодовые культуры: Мир_культурных_растений * Плодородное (Ленинский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Плоскость Фано: Baez, 2002 * Плоскохвостые камышовки: Пятиязычный словарь названий животных. Птицы, 1994, The Helm Dictionary of Scientific Bird Names, 2010 * Плотность населения: Кузнецов, 2009 * Площадь Коммунаров (Екатеринбург): Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005 * Площадь Малышева (Екатеринбург): Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005 * Площадь круга: Beckmann, 1976, Gerretsen, Verdenduin, 1983, Laczkovich, 1990, Thijsse, 2006 * Плутон (мифология): БСЭ, 1975 * Плэттер: Современный российский кинотеатр, 2011 * Плюс: Кайори, 1900 * Плюснин, Николай Иванович: Сборник лиц, награждённых орденом Красного Знамени… * Плютей благородный: Вассер, 2004 * Пнин, Пётр Иванович: Иван Пнин (Биографический очерк), Иордан Ф. И., Русский музей : Каталог * По, Эдгар Аллан: Ковалёв, 1974, Чередниченко, 2009, Hoffman, 1998, Quinn, 1941, Quinn, 1945, Quinn, 1994, Thomas, Jackosn, 1987 * По следам исчезнувших культур Востока: Каталог 1967—1971 * По ту сторону двери (фильм, 1982): Chiti&Poppi&Lancia, Marrone * Победа (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Победа Гамилькара и Нараваса: Родинов, 2012 * Победное (Кировский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Побирченко, Игорь Гаврилович: А.Онуфриенко, 2012, Танкісти України, 2015 * Поверхностные акустические волны в пьезоэлектриках: Ландау Л. Д., Фильтры на поверхностных акустических волнах (расчёт, технология и применение) * Поверхность Макбита: Elkies, 1998 * Поверхность Марса: Бронштэн В. А., 1977, Faure, Mensing, 2007 * Повойничек трёхтычинковый: Иллюстрированный определитель… * Повстанческое движение на Западной Украине: None, ОУН i УПА, 2005 * Повстынь (Слуцкий район): Видлога, 2001 * Погостище (Московская область): История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Пограничное (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Подбор персонала: Иванова, Светлана, 2014 * Подводные лодки проекта 945 «Барракуда»: В. Е. Ильин, А. И. Колесников, 2002 * Подгорное (Белогорский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Подгорное (Красногвардейский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Подгородне-Петровское: Гржибовская, 1999 * Поддубный, Иван Максимович: Вечерняя Москва, 07.10.2013, УСЕ, 1982 * Подземная война: Разин, 2000 * Подземная лодка: Жолондковский, 1966 * Подземный реактивный снаряд: Зигуненко, 2006 * Подмывание (гигиена): Аль-Мулаххас, 2002, Ахсар аль-Мухтасарат, 1996 * Подометрия: Скорцов, 2007 * Подпись Нюберга — Руэппеля: Nyberg, K., Rueppel, R. A., 1993 * Подснежное (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Подсобное (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Подстановки плиток: Vince, 2000 * Поединок на дубинах: Батикль, 2006 * Поезд: Железнодорожный транспорт: Энциклопедия * Поезд идёт на восток: Чуев Ф. Солдаты империи. — М.: Ковчег, 1998 * Пожарный комбинированный насос: ГОСТ Р 52283-2004 Насосы центробежные пожарные. Общие технические требования. Методы испытаний, Ломакин А. А. Центробежные и осевые насосы, стр. 10 * Пожарный центробежный насос: ГОСТ Р 52283-2004 Насосы центробежные пожарные. Общие технические требования. Методы испытаний, Ломакин А. А. Центробежные и осевые насосы, стр.121, Ломакин А. А. Центробежные и осевые насосы, стр.127 * Поздняково (Курская область): Волости и важнейшие селения Европейской России, 1880 * Познер, Владимир Владимирович: ТВ2, 2013 (видео) * Поиск в глубину: Cormen * Поисковая система: Halalblog, I'mHalal, Tarakeswar & Kavitha, 2011 * Показатель адиабаты: Савельев2001 * Покосы: Гржибовская, 1999 * Покрашево (Слуцкий район): Видлога, 2001 * Покровная система: Веремей и др., 2003 * Пол организмов: Асланян, Солдатова, 2010, Коряков, Жимулёв, 2009 * Полевая артиллерия американской Гражданской войны: Katcher, 2003 * Полевая жандармерия: Уильямсон * Поливальный понедельник: Бельская, 2011 * Полиглотта: Hebrew Bible, 2008 * Поликарпов, Николай Дмитриевич: Нащокина, 2005 * Полиморфизм (информатика): Мински в переводе ДМК, Пирс - Типы в языках программирования, Abadi, Cardelli - Semantics of Object Types, Cardelli - On Understanding Types, Cardelli - Type systems, Cardelli - Typeful Programming, Cardelli - Typeful programming, Girard - Extension of Type Theory, Girard - Higher-order calculus, Harper - Practical Foundations for Programming Languages, Mitchel - Concepts in Programming Languages, 2004, Mitchell - Concepts in Programming Languages, Reynolds - Theories of programming languages, Reynolds - Theory of Type Structure, Wadler - How to make ad-hoc polymorphism less ad hoc, Wand - type inference for objects * Политическое устройство государства Сасанидов: Lukonin, 1983, Shaki, 2011 * Полное собрание исторических записок Дайвьета: Anthony Reid, Kristine Alilunas-Rodgers 2001, Keith Weller Taylor & John K. Whitmore 1995, National Bureau for Historical Record 1998, Ngô Sĩ Liên 1993, Pelley 2002, Taylor 1991, Trần Trọng Kim 1971 * Полнократное число: Cohn, 1995 * Полный перебор: Pothier, 2010, Ray, 2009 * Поло, Кармен: Lewis, 2002 * Половецкие пляски: Kenyatta 2000 * Половинкин, Владимир Васильевич: С. Чернова, 2015 * Полупериметр: Johnson, 1929 * Полуян, Алексей Владимирович: Боброва И., 2010 * Полынь лечебная: Губанов, 2004 * Польская кампания вермахта (1939): АВП РФ, ф. 06, оп. 1, п. 7, д. 74, л. 26 * Польско-турецкая война (1672—1676): Davies, 2007 * Польша во Второй мировой войне: Мельтюхов. Советско-польские войны. Военно-политическое противостояние, 2001 * Полюс и поляра: Савелов А.А. Замечательные кривые. Томск: Кр. знамя, 1938, Pole and polar (англ. яз.). Полюс и поляра// https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_and_polar * Полюшкино: Гржибовская, 1999 * Поляна (Крым): Города и села Украины, 2009 * Поляризация волн: Борн 1973, Фейнман 1965 * Полярная станция «Зебра» (фильм): 30, 1967 * Полярная экспедиция А. В. Колчака: Краснов, 2009 * Полярник (село): Гржибовская, 1999 * Поминовская волость: Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Понта-ду-Ору (морская заповедная зона): Ponta do Ouro Partial Marine Reserve Management Plan, 2009 * Понтификальное аббатство Сан-Джироламо-ин-Урбе: Мецгер, 2004, Revision of the Vulgate, 1911 * Понто-тё: Liza, 2000 * Попов, Александр Петрович (архитектор): Зодчие Москвы, 1998 * Попова улица (Екатеринбург): Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005 * Поползень Пржевальского: Harrap, 1996 * Поползни: Cracraft et al., 2014 * Пополь-Вух: Resinos, 2000 * Попытка военного переворота в Японии (1945): Butow, 1954, Frank, 1999, Hasegawa, 2005, Hoyt, 1986, The Pacific War Research Society, 1968, Toland, 1970, Wainstock, 1996 * Попытка государственного переворота в Венесуэле (1992): Gott 2005, Latell 2012, Schuyler 2001 * Порги и Бесс (фильм): Berg, Berg, 2002, Hirsch, Marx * Порождённый путь: Chartrand, McCanna, Sherwani, Hossain, 1994 * Порох: Buchanan 2006, Chase 2003, Kelly 2004, Needham 1986 * Портрет камеристки инфанты Изабеллы: Liedtke, Lied * Португало-турецкая война (1538—1557): Holt, Lambton, Lewis, 1977 * Порфириат: Альперович и др., 1958, Паркс, 1949, Платошкин, Т. 1, 2011 * Порция (дочь Катона Утического): Бобровникова, 2006 * Порядковое число: von Neumann 1923 * Послание монаха Роджера Бэкона: Bacon, Brewer, Vol. I, 1859, Brewer, 1859, Little, 1914,396 * Последняя девушка: Clover, 1992, Rogers, 2002, Totaro, 2002 * Последняя ночь «Титаника»: Biel, 199 * Последовательность Сильвестра: Badea 1995, Erdős 1980, Golomb 1963, Guy, 2004, Jones, 2006, Miller 1919, Odoni, 1985, Rosenman & Underwood 1933, Salzer 1947, Soundararajan 2005 * Посольство Адама Лаксмана в Японию: Кацурагава, 1978 * Посольство Молдавии в России: Бусева-Давыдова и др., 1997, Сорокин, 1995а, Федосюк, 2009 * Пост (религия): Ларше * Пост в христианстве: Аверинцев, 1995, Алфавит духовный, 2006, Архимандрит Симеон, 2001 * Постпанк: Bannister, 2007, Cateforis, 2011, Kootnikoff, 2012, Middles, 2009, Palacios, 2010, Reynolds, Reynolds, 2005, Reynolds, 2010, Reynolds, 1996, Reynolds, 2006 * Построение с помощью циркуля и линейки: Кириченко, 2005 * Постурография: Скворцов Д.В. * Потатурчев, Андрей Герасимович: Кадет, 2004, Решин,Степанов, 1993, Свердлов, 1999 * Потолок Сикстинской капеллы: Bartz, 1998, Shearman, 1986, Vasari, 1568 * Потребитель: Йенс Нордфальт, 2015 * Починковская волость (Егорьевский уезд): Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Почтовые марки Ирландии: Jung, 1992 * Почётные граждане Кирово-Чепецка и лауреаты городских премий: Уткин, т. 3 * Пошаговая стратегия: Computer Gaming World, 1996, Crogan, 2008, Geryk, 2015, Nielson, Smith, Tosca, 2008, Ratliff, 2015 * Прабово Субианто: Purdey, Purdey 2006 * Права ЛГБТ в Иране: Отчёт ILGA, 213 * Права ЛГБТ в Нигерии: Отчёт ILGA, 213 * Права ЛГБТ в России: Московская Хельсинкская группа, 2009, Совет Европы, 2011, Amnesty International, 2012, Human Rights First, 2013, Kseniya A.Kirichenko * Права ЛГБТ в Саудовской Аравии: Отчёт ILGA, 213 * Права ЛГБТ в Судане: Отчёт ILGA, 213 * Права человека в СССР: Поляков А.В., Разработка реформы ВЧК (1921-1922г.)//Новый исторический вестник * Правая и левая сторона в исламе: Encyclopaedia of Islam, 2002 * Правдино (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Правило фаз: Жариков В. А., Основы физической геохимии, 2005, формула (2.35)., Минералогическое правило фаз, БСЭ (3-е изд.), 1975, Поляченок О. Г., Поляченок Л. Д., Физическая и коллоидная химия, 2008, Химическая энциклопедия, т. 2, 1990 * Правильный восьмиугольник: Wenninger, 1974 * Правильный косой многогранник: McMullen, Schulte, 2002 * Правиранегара, Шафруддин: Bourchier & Hadiz 2003, Kahin 1989, Kian Wie Thee 2003 * Правительство Закарии Мохи эд-Дина: Беляев И. П., Примаков Е. М., 1981, Новый премьер-министр ОАР. Известия, 11 сентября 1966 года * Правительство Николаса Грюницкого (1963): Journal officiel, 1963 * Правительство Николаса Грюницкого (1966): Journal officiel, 1966 * Правовое поведение: Морозова, 2009 * Правовой режим: Пушкин, Андрей, 2012 * Прага (ресторан): Зодчие Москвы, 1998 * Праджня: Жуковская, 1992 * Пражский крысарик: Karpfová C., Dostál J. и др. Pražský krysařík * Праздник Козла: Chirot & 1996 362–363, Tenenbaum 1996 * Прамайяский язык: Campbell&Kaufman, 1997 * Праски Витти: Праски Витти, 2005 * Пратапарудра: Stewart, 2009 * Превед!: Кронгауз, 2013 * Предательство Д30С/КПИ: Barker, 2011, Dahm, 1971, Dwiharti, Mulyani, Heider 1991, Heryanto (2006, McGlynn & Sulistyo (2007, McGregor 2007, Mulligan, 2005, Ricklefs, 1993, Roosa, 2006, Sen (1994, Sen, Hill, Sen & Hill 2006, Taum, 2008, Vickers, 2012 * Предметно-ориентированный язык: Mernik - Formal and Practical Aspects of Domain-Specific Languages, 2012, Schelog, 2003 * Презентация (способ представления информации): Кармин Галло, 2015, Сиббет, Дэвид, 2013 * Президентские выборы в Сальвадоре (1977): Международный ежегодник. Политика и экономика. 1978, 1978, D.Nohlen, 2005, Herman, Edward S. and Frank Brodhead, 1984 * Президентские выборы в Сальвадоре (1982): Decamilli Achinelli, 1983, Schooley, Helen, 1983 * Президентские выборы в Сальвадоре (1984): Международный ежегодник. Политика и экономика. 1985, 1985, D.Nohlen, 2005 * Прекрасное далёко: Лебедев, 1990 * Премия «Серебряная лента» за лучшую женскую роль: Lancia * Премия «Серебряная лента» за лучшую мужскую роль: Lancia * Премия «Серебряная лента» за лучшую режиссуру: Lancia * Премия Фрэнка Сейдмана: Grinspan * Премьер-дивизион Футбольной лиги Шотландии: Bob Crampsey 1990 * Пренатальная и перинатальная психология: Добряков, 2015 * Преобразование единиц: Bureau International des Poids et Mesures * Преследование Фалуньгун: Ownby, 2008, Schechter, 2001, Spiegel, 2002 * Преследование гомосексуальности в германских государствах: Gollner, 1975 * Преследования христиан в Римской империи: Болотов, 1910, Князький, 2010, Робертсон, 1890, Цацура, 2008, Clark, 2004, Frend, 2008 * Пресли, Элвис: Dundy, 2004, Guralnick, 1994, Guralnick, 1999, Guralnick, Jorgensen, Robertson, 1994 * Преступление (фильм, 1976): Раззаков Ф. * Приближение с помощью кривых: Ahn, 2008, Arlinghaus, 1994, Halli, Rao, 1992, Marton, 1976, Silver, 2012 * Привалихин, Валерий Иванович: Алтай Фото, 2010 * Привилегия (социальное неравенство): Bailey, 1998, Pease, 2007 * Привокзальная площадь (Екатеринбург): Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005 * Привязанность в зрелом возрасте: Боулби Дж. Привязанность, 2003, Butzer B., Campbell L. Adult attachment, sexual satisfaction, and relationship satisfaction: A study of married couples, 2008, Hazan C., Shaver P. Romantic love conceptualized as an attachment process, 1987 * Пригородное (Симферопольский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Прижизненное окрашивание: Барыкина, 2004 * Признаки подобия треугольников: Стариков В.Н. Исследования по геометрии// Сборник публикаций научного журнала * Приказ книгопечатного дела: Владимирский-Буданов М. Ф. * Применения RFID: Грингард, Сэмюэл, 2016 * Приморское (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Принцесса Мононоке: Clements, McCarthy, Galbraith IV, 2008, Kim, Jarman, Kim, Jarman, McCarthy, 1999, McCarthy, 2005, Smith, Parsons * Принцесса и лягушка: Кэтмелл, Уоллес, 2014 * Принцип достаточного основания: Философский энциклопедический словарь. Гл. редакция: Л. Ф. Ильичёв, П. Н. Федосеев, С. М. Ковалёв, В. Г. Панов, 1983 * Принцип жёстких и мягких кислот и оснований: Pearson в JACS, Pearson в JCE 1, Pearson в JCE 2 * Принципиальный и жалостливый взгляд: Муратова К., Трофименков М. * Присадовое: Гржибовская, 1999 * Присивашное (Раздольненский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Прислуга: Стивен Ферри, 2009 * Присоединение Прибалтики к СССР: Семиряга, 1992 * Присоединение Эстонии к СССР: Зубкова, 2010 * Присягин, Николай Алексеевич: Богатыри земли Рязанской, 2005 * Притиранья для лица: Watson, 2001 * Приютное (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Проблема принадлежности Фолклендских островов: Gustafson, 1998 * Прованов, Григорий Васильевич: Жилин, 2002 * Программное обеспечение: Computer language, 1989 * Продовольственная программа СССР: Островский, 1983 * Проектирование взаимодействия: Cooper et al, About Face 3 * Проектное финансирование: Йескомб, 2015 * Прозвание (Восточная Азия): Цзиньлин, 1996 * Производный финансовый инструмент: Деривативы: Курс для начинающих, 2009, Лоран Жак, 2012 * Производственный киноформат: Гордийчук, 1979, Коноплёв, 1975 * Производственный роман: Володина, с. 39-41 * Производственный фильм: None, None * Производство кофе в Бразилии: Morganelli 2008, Morganelli 2006, Neilson & Pritchard 2009 * Происхождение видов: Darwin 1859 * Происхождение японского языка: Miller, 1971, Vovin, 1990 * Пройс, Пауль: Messner, 1998 * Прокофьев, Андрей Никитич: Атомный проект СССР, 2002 * Прометей (фильм, 2012): Hewitt, 2012, Nashawaty, 2012 * Промоакция: Йенс Нордфальт, 2015 * Промышленность КНР: Гемават, Панкадж, 2013 * Промышленный музей Дерби: Callendine 1993 * Промышленный шпионаж: Мелтон, Пилиджан, Сверчинcки «Офисный шпионаж» * Пронина, Тамара Ивановна: Евграфов В., 2000 * Пронино (Шатурский район): История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Прослушка: Alvarez, 2009 * Проспект имама Шамиля (Махачкала): Кажлаев, 1983 * Проституция в Китае: Sommer, 2002 * Простое число Вольстенхольма: Buhler, Crandall, McIntosh, Roettger, Trevisan, Weber * Просторное (Ленинский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Просянка (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Протерозой: Lunine 1999 * Протестантизм в Бразилии: Dict, 2001, Wilson, 2001 * Протестантизм в Молдавии: Magola, 2007 * Противотанковая бригада «Свободная Украина»: None * Протокол Диффи — Хеллмана на эллиптических кривых: Recommendation for Pair-Wise Key Establishment Schemes Using Discrete Logarithm Cryptography, 2009 * Протон (ракета-носитель): Гудилин, Слабкий, 1996, Новости космонавтики № 4, 2013 * Прохладное (Раздольненский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Прохоров, Зинон Филиппович: Максимов, 2004 * Процентная ставка: Homer, Sylla & Sylla 1996 * Процесс Габера: Словарь, 2009 * Прощание с Петербургом (Глинка): Левашева, 1979 * Прудовые цапли: Коблик, 2001 * Пруды (Шатурский район): Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской области 1929—2004 гг., 2011 * Пружинная сталь: Oberg et al. 2000 * Прусский социализм: Роик, Валентин, 2012 * Прямая Эйлера: Exeter point// https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exeter_point, http://archive.lib.msu.edu/crcmath/math/math/d/d036.htm, http://faculty.evansville.edu/ck6/tcenters/class/eulerline.html, http://faculty.evansville.edu/ck6/tcenters/class/eulerline.jpg * Псалтирь: А. Али-заде, 2007 * Психическая энергия (психоанализ): Райрофт, 1995 * Психологические ужасы: Kawin, 2012 * Психология творчества: Галин А.Л. Психологические особенности творческого поведения, 2001, Галкина Т.В., Журавлев А.Л. Роль теории Я.А. Пономарева в развитии гуманитарных наук // Наука. Культура. Общество. – 2015. - № 3. – С. 5-11, Ильин. Е.П. Психология творчества, креативности, одаренности, Матюшкин А.М. Мышление, обучение, творчество. - М.: Изд-во МПСИ, 2013, Мещеряков Б.Г., Зинченко В.П. Большой психологический словарь, 2003, Минюшев Ф.И. Социология культуры. Учебное пособие. Москва, 2003, Пономарев Я. А. Перспективы развития психологии творчества, Пономарев Я. А. Психология творчества, 1976, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. –М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. –М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. – М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Творчество: теория, диагностика, технологии. Словарь справочник / Под общ. Ред. Т.А.Барышевой.— спб.: Изд–во.ВВМ, 2014.— 380 с * Психопатия: А. Далсегг, И. Вессе, 2016 * Псорален: Saxena, 2001 * Птицы: Roberts & Solow, November 2003 * Птичий парламент (поэма): Manly, 1913 * Птичное (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Публий Корнелий Руфин: Дионисий Галикарнасский, 1900, Моммзен Т., 1997 * Публий Корнелий Сципион Африканский: Авл Геллий., 2007, Винкельман И., 2000, Дион Кассий, История римской литературы, 1959, Корнелий Непот, Лактанций, Плутарх, 1994, Плутарх, 2004, Силий Италик, Стаций, Тит Ливий, 1994, Утченко С., 1952, Хафнер Г., 1984, Цицерон, 1993, Элиан, 1994, Ювенал, Cornelii Scipiones, 1900, Hauwood R., 1933, Scullard H., 1951 * Публий Корнелий Сципион Назика (консул 191 года до н. э.): Веллей Патеркул, Евтропий, 1999, Плиний Старший, Тит Ливий, 1994 * Публий Рутилий Руф: Короленков, 2007, Цицерон, 2015, Kallet-Marx R., 1989, Marshall B., 1952 * Публий Семпроний Тудитан: Аппиан, 2002, Fasti Capitolini, 1994, Sempronius 96, 1923 * Публий Фурий Фил: Аппиан, 2004 * Пулемёт Слостина: Бахирев, Кириллов, 1983 * Пульке: Aragonés, De Barrios, 2002, El Universal, 2007, El Universal, 2009, Gately, 2009, Katzew, 2004, Lawrance, 2012, Orford, 2005 * Пупавка: Гиляров, 1986 * Пурпур: A. J. Turner, 1970, Cardon, D., 1995/1998, Doumet, J., 1980, Elsner, O., 1992, J.Edmonds, 2000, Koren, Z.C., 2005a, Padden A.N et al, 1999, Padden A.N et al, 2000, Ziderman I.I., 2001 * Пурпурные бактерии: Гусев, Менеева, 2003 * Пурушартха: Rinehart 2004 * Пуссен, Никола: Официальный каталог выставки, 2015 * Пустоша: Памятная книжка Владимирской губернии, 1895, Шатурский район Московской области. Культурное и природное наследие (Пояснительный текст к карте, указатель объектов наследия), 2003 * Пустоши (Московская область): Шатурский район Московской области. Культурное и природное наследие (Пояснительный текст к карте, указатель объектов наследия), 2003 * Путешествие во времени: Зельдович, Новиков, 1975, Friedman et al, 1990 * Путиловка (Крым): Города и села Украины, 2009 * Путь (теория графов): Дистель, 2005 * Пучки: Гржибовская, 1999 * Пучков, Павел Иванович: Религии Российской Федерации, 2005, Учёные обозначили границы веры, 2005, Ушёл из жизни, 2008 * Пушистый дятел: Winkler, 1995, Winkler, 2002 * Пушкари (Крым): Гржибовская, 1999 * Пушкинский сельский совет: Гржибовская, 1999 * Пхансори: Garland, Song, Willoughby * Пшеница: The Plant List, 2010 * Пышлицы: История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Пышминская улица (Екатеринбург): Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005 * Пятиселье: Гржибовская, 1999 * Пятихатка (Сакский район): Гржибовская, 1999 * Пятница (литературный кружок): Санкт-Петербург. Петроград. Ленинград: Энциклопедический справочник, 1992 * Пять хороших императоров: Дион Кассий * Пёстрое: Гржибовская, 1999 * Пётр Орсеоло: Bartl, Čičaj, Engel, 2001, Kontler, 1999, Kristó, 2003, Kristó, Makk, Makk, 1993, Molnár, 2001, Nicol, 1999 Категория:Википедия:Подстраницы шаблонов